Kiwis and Coconuts
by flamefoxvixen
Summary: Ichigo is ordered to go on vacation. Why has Soul Society ordered Ichigo to go on vacation, do they have another motive to send Ichigo and Kon on vacation? UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Prologe

I was laying on my back trying to get some sleep before my substitute shinigami badge goes off again because of a hollow in the real world when Kon jumps in my face.

Ichigo! Nee-san left this for you, so it is only right that you read it! Kon says as he shoves an envelope in my face.

I throw Kon across the room and he hits my closet door. Shut up! Im trying to sleep here!

That was when I noticed the envelope that he was holding. I grabbed it from Kon and as I was stepping on Kons face I opened the envelope to read what was inside.

_Dear Ichigo,_

The Capitan Commander has ordered me to inform you that you need a vacation. The plane tickets are inside of the envelope, along with a list of things that you will need to pack for your trip.

Kuchiki Rukia

P.S. Remember to take Kon with you and you cannot take anyone with you. Do not forget your passport! It is in the packet with your plane ticket.

What? Why does Soul Society care if I need a vacation or not? I re-read the letter and looked inside of the envelope again and found the list of things that Rukia made for me to pack. When I unfolded the list one airplane ticket fell out.

I set the list on my desk and picked up the airplane ticket and looked at it. Again.

Where are we going? Kon asked looking over my left shoulder, A passport?

Im going to the United States of America, HawaiiUnited GOING TO HAWAII?!


	2. Chapter 1: Missed Flight?

****

Thanks for the reviews! If you enjoyed the story so far please let me know it through your reviews otherwise I wont know what you think and I might stop writing it, so if you want the story to keep going review and let me know! I will be updating regularly on Tuesdays but a bonus update will be possible through out the week so keep an eye out for it!

* * *

I checked the list that Rukia had made for me to make sure that I do not forget to take anything with me. Sunscreen, check, sandals, check, passport, check, shorts and t-shirts, check and check, and lastly sunglasses, double check. That should be everything I think.

"Why do I have to spend the entire plane ride in this stuffy, crowded, and smelly bag? If nee-san was taking me on a vacation with her she would le--" Kon started to complain until I walked over and shoved him back into the backpack that I was using for my carry-on luggage and zipped it closed.

"Shut up Kon! You are suppose to act like a normal stuffed animal until we get settled into our hotel room! So, keep quiet until then!" I snapped at Kon while I attached a lock on the two zippers to keep Kon inside of the bag so that he does not create a big scene at the airport or anywhere else until we get to the hotel.

I shouldered the backpack that Kon was in and that I was using as my carry on bag for the plane ride. I then grabbed my suitcase handle and walked out of my apartment. I took a deep breath as I left my month old apartment building that I was living in.

"Hey there Ichigo-kun! I will be the one to drive you to the airport!" a familiar voice called out to me from behind me.

I turned around to find Kisuke Urahara standing in front of a nice looking car with Tessai-kun standing next to him.

"Kisuke, I did not know that you could or even knew how to drive a car." I asked him as I walked over to him, pulling my heavy suitcase behind me.

"I do not drive actually, but Tessai does drive. He even has a drivers license. I am here because I am coming to see you off to your much needed vacation." Kisuke said as he had Tessai load my suitcase into the trunk of the car.

"Oh, does Tessai know how to get to the airport?" I asked Kisuke as I got into the back seat of the nice car, Is this your car Kisuke?

"No, it is just a cheap rental car that I had Tessai get for us. Now, let us be off so that Ichigo-kun does not miss his flight to his vacation destination, Hawaii, U.S.A." Kisuke said from the passenger side seat as Tessai started the car and drove off towards the airport.

Kisuke did not answer my first question, I really hope that Tessai really does know how to get to the airport so that I do not miss my flight to Hawaii..

* * *

We finally got to the airport after getting lost **three** times! Kisuke and Tessai kept arguing over which direction was the right way to go to get to the airport the fastest. I got my suitcase back from Tessai and was about to step inside of the airport lobby when Kisuke called my name.

"Ichigo-kun, when you get your ticket you will also get the picture and some information on your Hawaiian tour guide. If your tour guide is Aniko Zatabawa, I need you to give her something for me. Tessai has already put the package in your suitcase that you will need to give to her." Kisuke told me as he held his white fan in front of his mouth, Enjoy your trip to Hawaii Ichigo-kun!

"What?! What did you put in my suitcase?! Kisuke tell me what you put in my suitcase damn it!" I shouted after Kisuke as he got into the nice rental car with Tessai and sped off all while waving cheerfully at me.

That bastard, ack! I got to get my actual plane ticket, my tour guide information, and get to my flight in fifty minutes! I snatched my suitcase handle and took off running into the airport lobby.

American Airlines, American Airlines, where the hell is American Airlines?! There it is! I thought to myself as I ran through the lobby, accidentally knocking over an old lady as I spotted the American Airlines ticket and baggage check-in counter.

"I am sorry lady, let me help you up," I apologized frantically as I helped the old lady up. After I had apologized to her again I grabbed my suitcase again and raced to the American Airlines ticket and baggage check-in counter.

"Here, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo and direct flight 2180 to Hawaii is my flight, you should have my ticket on file." I panted to the deck clerk when I reached the American Airlines ticket and baggage check-in counter.

"Ah, yes, we do have your ticket ready and here you go Kurosaki-san. Your flight ticket and the picture of your tour guide and her information is inside of that. You will be flying first class and please place your luggage that is not your carry-on luggage on here if you would Kurosaki-san." the female desk clerk, Antsuki, informed me.

"Okay, thank you." I said to her as I looked at my plane ticket for my seat number.

"Thank you for flying on American Airlines Kurosaki-san, enjoy your flight to Hawaii," the female desk clerk, Antsuki, said politely.

I just nodded my head at her as I put my other arm through the other strap of my backpack. I turned and raced as fast as I could go towards my flights terminal before it took off with out me.

As I approached the terminal I saw that the had almost finished loading everyone on to the plane and were about to close of the terminal.

"Wait! I need to get on that flight! That is my flight!" I shouted to the two ladies who were about to close off the walkway to the plane.

"Oh, sorry sir, please hurry next time. We might not let you board the plane next time." one of the two ladies said to me as I ran past her, Enjoy your flight!

I would enjoy my flight if I did not have to worry about getting lost or missing my flight in the first place, lady.

* * *

Now that I am on my plane and settled in for the three hour nonstop flight to Hawaii I can finally see who my tour guide is. I hope that it is that Zatabawa Aniko person that Kisuke told me about. I really do not want to have to have that package in my suitcase the entire time I am suppose to be on vacation.

I took out the manila folder that the ticket lady gave me and took out the picture of my tour guide along with information about him or her. I read the name of the tour guide that was written on the brochure and looked at the picture that was provided.

My tour guides name was Zatabawa Aniko, thank god. From what the picture of her shows me she is really pretty. That is a bonus. Now, the next goal is to make it through the flight there in one piece. From what has happened so far today that might not be entirely possible.

* * *

Well, I made it through the flight in one piece, now to find my tour guide in the crowd.

I did not have to look around at all because she was standing in the terminal with a sign that has my name written on it in Japanese. When I made eye contact with her she broke into a ridiculously large grin and waved frantically at me.

Great, she the type of person who is abnormally happy all of the time, I hope that she will not drive me crazy before I go back home in two weeks..

* * *

****

I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review, it really will make my day if you do! If you have kind of tips or pointers that you would like to share with me review me on it and please do not be cruel about it. Keep an eye out for Chapter 2!

^.=.^


	3. Chapter 2: What The !

****

This chapter was kind of hard for me to write simply because I did not have a lot of free time in my schedule to write. I was at an antique car show this week. If the story starts to talk about cars you know why. Oh, and when you review this chapter let me know what you think of Ichigos tour guide! If you would like to see what her camero looks like go to this link: **?attachmentid=867&stc=1&d=1175357492**

****

*

__

Well, I made it through the flight in one piece, now to find my tour guide in the crowd.

I did not have to look around at all because she was standing in the terminal with a sign that has my name written on it in Japanese. When I made eye contact with her she broke into a ridiculously large grin and waved frantically at me.

Great, she is the type of person who is abnormally happy all of the time, I hope that she will not drive me crazy before I go back home in two weeks..

*

Aniko Zatabawa had chestnut brown hair the was pulled back into a medium length pony-tail with a crimson red silk hibiscus flower sticking out of her hair. She also had a pair of sunglasses on top of her head. Her eyes were a bright green-gold color that shifted from solid gold to solid green to a mixture of the two depending where the light was hitting her eyes and seemed like they always seemed to find everything funny. Aniko was wearing a spaghetti-strap tank top that was black and in blue said, This is Bob, Bob stole my cookies. on the front of it. She was also wearing a pair of jean shorts and white flip-flops. She had an ID clipped onto the bottom of the front of her jean shorts.

You must be Kurosaki-san. Welcome to Hawaii, my name is Zatabawa Aniko, I will be your tour guide for the duration of your stay here in Hawaii. Aniko said cheerfully to me as I approached her.

You can speak Japanese? I did not know that the people in America know how to speak in Japanese. I said to Aniko in surprise. Wow, she is kind of short, she is almost Rukias height give or take a few inches.

Actually, most Americas do not know Japanese. I happen to be the only tour guide/ travel agent in Hawaii who does know how speak Japanese. I will answer the rest of the questions that you might have while we walk to the baggage claim, okay? the happy little brunette said as she started to walk off in the direction of the baggage claim I think.

I followed Aniko as close as possible without seeming rude or anything like that and to keep from losing sight of her so that I do not get lost in the airport. As Aniko lead the way to the baggage claim area she would sometimes skip a little as if she was listening to something that I could not hear.

Um, Aniko, are we lost? I asked her as she stood there in front of the airport map that was hanging on one of the walls of the airport.

We are not lost, I am just seeing where we are in the airport so that I know which way to take us to get to the baggage claim. Okay, follow me. Aniko said to me with a bright smile as she took my hand and pulled me along behind her.

Ack! What are you doing?! I cried out in surprise as she ran through the airport while pulling me along behind her forcefully. I tripped and almost landed on my face, the only thing that kept me from landing on my face was her pulling me along behind her.

Ah, here we are! Now, which suitcase is yours Kurosaki-san? the chestnut brunette said as she suddenly stopped pulling my arm off.

I looked around the area of the airport for my suitcase while kind of disturbed by the ever way too cheerful petite chestnut brunette. I spotted my suitcase after looking all around the area with the help of Aniko for a couple minutes.

Here, the suitcase is over here. I called over to Aniko who was five feet behind me looking through a mountain of luggage. As I reached to pick up my suitcase her hand came out of no where and picked it up like it weighed no more than a single feather does.

Okay, Kurosaki-san! Lets get to my car and I will take you to the private villa that you will be staying in for the duration of your trip. This way please, I am kind of on a bit of a tight schedule so could you walk faster? Aniko said as she started walking away.

The way that she spoke just then was totally different than from the way she has been speaking. It was a little creepy and serious at the same time.

Ichigo! Move it! I do not have time to wait around for you to make up your mind on how fast to move! I told you, I am on a very tight schedule and I do not want this to be the first that I have ever been late in making an appointment! So get a move on! the brunette said as she glared at me over her shoulder as she walked away from me.

Yes maam! I said as I ran to catch up with her.

*

When we reached her car I stopped and stared openly at it. It was a black with white racing strips 2010 Camero.

This is your car?! I said is amazement. This petite chestnut brunette has some serious money to be able to afford a Camero like this one.

Yup, this is my car and if you so much as get a scratch on it I will kill you. Aniko said to be with a bone chilly smile, Now, get in the passengers seat and I will put your suitcase in the trunk and then we will be off.

She walked to the back of the Camero (1) as I took off my backpack that held Kon inside of it. I wonder how he is doing in there. I got in the car and found that the interior of the car was just as clean and pristine as the outside of it was. This lady sure likes her car.

Aniko got in the drivers side of the Camero and put her seatbelt on. Ichigo, please put your seatbelt on or I am not going to start the car. I do not want you to go flying through the windshield as I drive. Aniko told me while looking straight out the front windshield of the car.

I put y seatbelt on and started to think, _Why would I go flying out of the windshield?_, when Aniko started to drive.

Holy CRAP! This lady drives like a maniac! No wonder she said that I would go flying out the windshield when she drove!

Hey, Ichigo. I hope you would not mind if I stopped by my office before I take you to the villa? I have something that I got to do there and if I take you straight to the villa and then go to my office I will be late. I hope that you do not mind it. Aniko said calmly as she drove through the airport traffic like a mad woman.

That reminds me that I have that package for her from Kisuke. No I do not mind, oh, do you happen to know a person named Kisuke Urahara? I have a package for you from him. I told her as we sped along the road.

Kisuke-sama? Yeah I know him, he was my fathers closest friend while I was still living in Japan. Hmm, I wonder what the package is, oh! I think I know what it is. Aniko answered me with a thoughtful look on her face as she started to weave in and out of traffic and getting honked at, flicked off, cursed at and the like.

Aniko is from Japan? I guess that explains why she is able to speak Japanese so well.

Ichigo! I cannot take it any more! Let me out! Kon shouted from my backpack that was sitting between my legs.

Shit, I thought I told Kon not to make any noise until we got to the place that we are going to be staying in. Just at that moment that Kon spoke Aniko swerved off to the side of the road and stopped the car. The car stopped on a dime and even though I was wearing my seatbelt I was sent moving forward and hit my head on the dashboard.

What the hell was that?! Aniko shrieked staring at the backpack on the floor between my feet.

That was when Kon choose the moment to burst out of the backpack and jump on me and grab the collar of my shirt.

I thought that I was going to die in there! Never do that to me again! What would Nee-san think? Kon yelled at me.

Kon then just noticed Aniko staring at him.

Aniko grabbed him and held him up-side-down and looked him over as she said, Is he one of Kisukes invention? Hang on, wait. No his is not one of Kisukes inventions he is a mod soul, no?

Yes, he is a mod, hold up! How the hell do you know about mod souls?! Who the hell are you really?! I demanded when I realized that she knows about mod souls.

Zatabawa Aniko, who else? Oh, you want to know how I know about mod souls. I know about them because I am a daughter of a shinigami, I have my own zanpakutou too. What? Did you expect the Soul Society to use a normal human travel agency to book their shinigamis vacation with now did you? Aniko explained to me with a laugh.

What the hell is going on here?

*

__

1.) you can see the image of the Camero that Aniko is driving by going to the link that I provided at the top of the story, I hope that the car fits her personality. Let me know what you think about it!

*

****

Well, what do you think? I really like this chapter because it has the car that I love so much! ^.=.^ I got this chapter finished on the Sunday after the Thanksgiving Holiday. I was home so that I could type it. Hehe, review please and you will find that I will be inspired to write the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3: my head hurts alot

**I have already apologized for posting this chapter not on schedule like I had promised but I am going to apologize again, I am sorry! This past week and this week has been chaotic with schoolwork, school activities, Christmas shopping (if you do not celebrate Christmas I do not mean to offend any of you), buying a dress for a dance this Saturday. I hope that you enjoy chapter 3, it is the longest chapter that I have done so far.**

**Note: I have been having some trouble with the quotation marks so if some are missing kindly let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and I do not live in Hawaii. I am just a fan of bleach.**

* * *

"_Yes, he is a mod, hold up! How the hell do you know about mod souls?! Who the hell are you really?!" I demanded when I realized that she knows about mod souls._

"_Zatabawa Aniko, who else? Oh, you want to know how I know about mod souls. I know about them because I am a daughter of a shinigami, I have my own zanpakutou too. What? Did you expect the Soul Society to use a normal human travel agency to book their shinigami's vacation with now did you?" Aniko explained to me with a laugh._

_What the hell is going on here?_

* * *

"Ichigo, think about it, would Soul Society risk a normal human getting attacked by a Hollow that was attracted to the area because of a shinigami?" Aniko said to me while ignoring the still struggling Kon in her hand and looking straight into my eyes without blinking, "No, I do not think that Soul Society would let that happen."

We were still sitting on the side of the road that the petite chestnut brunette had pulled her car over to.

Aniko does have a point when she says that Soul Society would not let innocent humans become the target for a Hollow because of a shinigami on vacation, I thought to myself.

"I know that but what I want to know is that weither or not you, yourself, are a shinigami." I asked the petite chestnut brunette.

Kon had seemed to have given up on trying to get away from Aniko and was not moving at all. He was just hanging there in the air in Aniko's hand.

"Um, I am a shinigami but I am also not exactly a shinigami either. It is kind of complicated. Before you add, 'So that would make you a Substitute Shinigami,' I am not a Substitute Shinigami either. Like I said before, it is kind of complicated to say the least." Aniko explained awkwardly to me, "I have a zanpakutou like a shinigami but I cannot use a gigai or unlike you, I cannot let my soul leave my body."

"You were right when you say that it is complicated. Why are you still holding onto Kon?" I said with a slightly puzzled looked upon my face.

"Oh, you are right, I am still holding onto, what did you say that his name was again … oh yeah, Kon." Aniko said while staring at Kon up close and pulling at his arms and legs, "I did not realize that you could put a mod soul into a stuffed animal and have the same effect as putting a mod soul into a gigai."

Aniko handed Kon back to me and I was about to stuff Kon back into my backpack when Aniko suddenly started the Camero up and hit the gas pedal, causing the car to lurch forward into the traffic that was speeding by us.

"What the hell are you trying to do?! Kill us or something?! Slow the freak down!" I yelled as I was pushed backwards into my seat and I let go of Kon when the car began moving.

Kon hit the front wind shield, bounced off of it and flew backwards and then hit the rear wind shield, then fell into the back seats.

"Sorry about that Kon, I did not think that you would end up being sent flying through my car when I started driving again. Ichigo, I kind of have to drive this fast in order to make my office appointment on time. So, please bare with me until we make it to my office building." The insane petite chestnut brunette said to me with a creepily cheerful smile on her face as she drove.

I am not sorry to say this but, this lady is completely nuts! I think that she is trying to kill me like everyone else that I meet for the first time. Why does this seem like this always happens to me?

* * *

"Orange head, we have finally reached our destination all safe and sound, right?" Aniko announced cheerfully as she pulled the black with white racing strips 2010 Chevy Camero into the parking lot of a two story office building that had a sign at the enterance of the parking lot that I could not read because it was in English.

"This is your international travel agency office building? Is it kind of big for it to be just your business to be located there?" I asked the insane brunette as she parked her shiny 2010 Chevy Camero.

"My international travel agency is on the second floor. My cousin's real estate business is located on the very first floor because she pays for the rent for both of our businesses. Hey, Ichigo, bring your backpack, put Kon in it, and also bring that package that you said Kisuke-sensei had given you to give to me. I open all of my mail and packages that I get in my office." Aniko told me as she took the keys out of the car and got out of the car.

I did not say anything as I nodded my head to show Aniko that I acknowledged what she had said. I unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbed the backpack that had held Kon, and I stuffed him back into the bag. I then shouldered it and got out of the car that belongs to the insane petite brunette. I walked around to the back of the car where Aniko was already opening up the trunk and taking out my heavy suitcase like it weighed nothing at all.

"Ichigo-kun, could you please get the package that Kisuke-sensei gave you to give to me out of your suitcase for me? I do not want to go through your personal belongings because that would be just plain out right rude." Aniko said to me with a happy smile on her pretty little face, "I am not a rude person, so could you stop standing there like a bump on a log and get that package out for me before I go through your belongings to get it myself."

"Okay!" I said as I hurried to my suitcase and began to rummage through it to find that package for her before she goes through my suitcase for me.

I finally found it after a nerve raking search for it in my suitcase with Aniko glaring at me and ominously tapping her foot the entire time.

"Here, take the damn package." I told her as I shoved the oddly shaped, yet light weight package into Aniko's out stretched hands.

"Thank you very much Ichigo-kun! Please put your suitcase back into the trunk of my car and then we will head into my office so that I can open the package privately and so that I can make my scheduled appointment, also in my office." Aniko said as she tucked the package under her arm to carry it more easily.

I forcefully stuffed my suitcase back into the trunk of Aniko's car and I closed the trunk. I started walking behind Aniko towards the two story office building that held her international travel agency and her cousin's real estate business.

* * *

We got inside of the office building's first floor and went towards the elevator so that we could quickly get up to the second floor only to find that the only elevator in the entire building was out of order.

"This is fucking wonderful! I guess that we are going to have to take the stairs up to the second floor. I am sorry Ichigo-kun, but stuff like this does happen every now and again I suppose." Aniko, the insane petite brunette, sighed when she read the out of order sign, which was oddly enough, written in both Japanese and I think English, "Come on, follow me to and up the stairs and please keep up with me because we need to hurry up the steps."

I sighed internally to myself as I quickly followed after Aniko as she lead the way to and up the stair well to the second floor.

* * *

"And… here we… are. It has been a very long time since I last had to use these stairs to get to my office." Aniko said as she panted lightly from climbing up the steep steps of the stairs while carrying the package that seemed to almost get heavier with every step that she took.

I followed along behind the petite brunette and her bouncing ponytail to, what I assumed to be, the reception desk. Aniko set her package down on the top of the reception desk and motioned for me to stand next to her.

"Ichigo-kun, I have someone that I would like for you to meet." Aniko informed me when I stepped up next to her in front of the reception desk, "This is my assistant manager; errand boy; secretary; finance manager; and my near and dearest friend, Joens Felix."

I looked at the person that Aniko was talking about. Felix had long hair that was pulled back loosely in a ponytail as if it was only like that to keep his hair out of his face. He also wore square shaped eyeglasses and he had a bit of a beard. Both his beard and the hair on his head were starting to turn gray even though he looked like he was too young to have any gray hair at all. Felix was wearing a button up brightly patterned Hawaiian t-shirt and a pair of khaki white Bermuda shorts.

Felix extended out a hand as he stood up to greet me. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Kurosaki-san. I am sorry about my Japanese but I have only just started learning it." Felix said to me with a friendly and welcoming smile on his tan friendly face.

"Your Japanese is pretty good considering that you have only just started learning." I said in response to Felix's greeting as I shook his outstretched hand. Felix had a very firm grip.

"_Oh, Mrs. Zatabawa, your appointment had called earlier, while you were still waiting for Mr. Kurosaki's flight to touch down, and cancelled his appointment for today. He did not reschedule his appointment. So, you are free for the next two weeks." _Felix informed Aniko after shuffling through a stack of paper work on his side of the reception desk, I could only catch parts of what he said because he was speaking in English to Aniko.

"Ichigo-kun, make yourself useful and put this package on my desk for me. You can sit in any of the chairs in my office but, do not touch anything that is either not on my desk or a part of any of my chairs, understood?" Aniko asked me.

"Yes" I said as I grabbed the package off of the top of the reception desk and started to her office when I realized that I had no idea where her office was. "Um, Aniko could you give me the directions to get to your office room?" I asked her after turning around to face her.

"Sure," Aniko said to me with a smile, "Go down that hallway and my office is the third door on the left. The door should be unlocked so you can go right in."

I nodded my head in thanks and I followed her directions to her office room. I walked in and set the package down on her desk making it creak under the weight of the package for some reason. I then took my backpack off and sat it down on the floor next to the chair that I planed on sitting in. Before I could sit down in the chair that I wanted Kon bursts out of my backpack yet again.

Kon jumped towards me and he went flying past me towards one of the very odd looking items that filled the shelves on the walls of Aniko's office. Realizing that Kon was going to crash into one of those items and remembering the warning that Aniko gave me before I took the package of hers into her office about not touching anything I tried to catch Kon but instead I ended up being the one to crash into the strange device on the shelf.

When the strange device hit my head I felt a sudden explosion of pain that was so intense that I could not keep myself from screaming bloody murder. My head felt like it was being burned and stabbed with thousands of tiny needles all at once over and over again. Then all at once everything went completely black.

* * *

**I wonder what happened to Ichigo don't you? Well, be patient and wait for the next chapter and you will find out! This is the longest chapter that I have written so far. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did let me know about it through your wonder reviews! Your Reviews really make my day so please review! ^.=.^ I have not been getting a lot of reviews lately and if I don't get enough reviews for each chapter I will start to think that people don't like it and I will stop writing it. I don't want that to happen. So, please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Stop Hitting Me Already!

**I have decided to update chapter four a little early because I want to make up for the previous chapter being late. This chapter is a bit short compared to chapter three but I still hope that you all will continue to enjoy reading this story anyway!**

* * *

_When the strange device hit my head I felt a sudden explosion of pain that was so intense that I could not keep myself from screaming bloody murder. My head felt like it was being burned and stabbed with thousands of tiny needles all at once over and over again. Then all at once everything went completely black._

* * *

I felt like I was floating in warm almost hot water. I could not seem to be able to open my eyes at all. The last thing that I remember was having a strange looking device hit me on the top of my head and pain that was so intense that I passed out completely before I could understand what was happening. I still do not understand what exactly happened.

"Baka," a distorted familiar voice said that was immediately followed by a sharp pain across the right side of my face, "BAKA! I thought that I told you not to touch anything! Now wake up and see what you did, damn it, WAKE UP!"

I got hit in the face a second time and I was suddenly finding myself on my back on the floor with Aniko sitting and glaring down at me. I blinked a few time to clear my vision that was slightly blurry.

Aniko slapped me for what I assumed to be the third time and pointed across to the other side of her office. "Take a good look at what you did Baka, he is out now because you disobeyed what I had told you NOT to do!" Aniko snarled at me. Damn, she was down right frightening when she is pissed.

I sat up so that I could see what she was so pissed off about. I saw Felix holding something in place using binding kidou. Felix can use the demon arts? That is new but I do not think that is something that Aniko would get pissed off about. I then looked at what Felix was binding with kidou.

"What the hell?! Why the hell is my Hollow doing here?! How the hell did he get here in the first place?!" I practically yelled in shock. Am I starting to go crazy or something or does someone what me dead?

Aniko smacked the back of my head so hard that she sent me flying head first into her office desk, "BAKA! That device that had landed on that thick head of yours was meant to exercise Hollows from the inside of human that the Hollows were possessing. which means in idiot terms that it took your Hollow out of you! We are lucky that it was only a prototype, but it was not meant to take out a Hollow like the one you have so I cannot put your Hollow back inside of you!"

"How are we lucky that the device was only a prototype?! Is that not a bad thing?" I snapped at Aniko after I had jumped to my feet.

Aniko glanced over at Felix and nodded her head at him. Felix bowed his head in response and released the binding kidou he had cast and backed away towards the office room door as soon as he did. Why did she have Felix release the binding kidou that was cast on my inner Hollow? Does she know that doing that was a stupid thing to do? Aniko really is insane!

"Do not give that look Ichigo, I do know what I am doing. I am not insane nor am I stupid, because the device was only a prototype your Hollow cannot do anything that you do not want him to do. The farthest that he can be from you at any given time is three or four feet. If the device in the package that Kisuke-sensei gave me had done this, then yeah, we would be in a world of shit." Aniko explained to me as my Hollow, who had the same appearance here as he did when I see him in my inner world, glared at Aniko.

That gave me an idea. We were both pissed at her so, why not have him help me get her back? I managed to catch his eye and I nodded at him. My Hollow then lunged at the insane petite brunette. He never even got the chance to hit Aniko before she had him pinned to the floor of her office with her knees.

"Considering the confused and the pissed off expressions on your faces you two did not know how I was able to do this," Aniko said with a calmly serious face, "Yes, normally I would have been hit by that attack of yours King, but because of the Spiritual Pressure Reducers that I have installed in every room of this building, that is including the first floor, I triggered them to slow him down enough to be able to dodge his attack."

There are devices like Spiritual Pressure Reducers that exist? Since when? Did Kisuke invent them or did the Department of Research and Development in Soul Society invent them?

"When did they --," I began to say when my Hollow, Aniko called him King for some reason, attempted to get out from underneath Aniko. Aniko got off of him before he could really do anything to hurt her.

"I told you both, I may seem a little odd and a little like an air brain sometimes but I am never slow nor am I ever stupid enough not to know when not to press an advantage that I have." Aniko said with a sigh.

Aniko looked over my Hollow and then looked me over with a thoughtful expression on her face. She then turned part way towards Felix and said something to him in what I believe to be English that I did not understand. Felix nodded his head and replied to what Aniko said, also in what I believe to be English, and walked out of her office room. She then turned back to face my Hollow and me.

Aniko looked directly at my Hollow as she said, "You need to put on some different clothing so that you can walk around Hawaii without any strange looks so I had sent Felix out to get you some new clothes to wear when I take the two of you to the private villa where you will be staying for the next two weeks. Oh, and now that I think about it, the two of you should be able to return back to normal within two weeks."

* * *

My Hollow, Aniko and I waited for Felix to return with some new clothes for my Hollow in the lobby of Aniko's business on the second floor. The silence that grew between all of us was starting to make all of us twitchy, especially Aniko. Then suddenly there was an extremely loud crash that came from somewhere outside. The loud crash was quickly followed by someone yelling and the roar of an angered Hollow.

"That sounded like Felix! Come on you two we have to go and help Felix with that Hollow," Aniko said as she jumped out of the chair that she was sitting in and a pure solid black katana materialized in her right hand.

The black katana was as long as she was tall and the sheath that it was in was also black but it had crimson red and white that was almost silver dragon and cloud designs covering the entire length of the sheath. The handle of the black katana looked like mine when I am using Bankai but instead of a broken chain it had two large silver bells hanging off of the end of the handle by two black silk ties.

When I saw Aniko leap out of a nearby window I tried to go into my shinigami state but I found that I could not do so. I rushed over to the window that she had jumped out of and looked through it to search for any sign of Aniko.

I saw her standing in the middle of the parking lot in front of Felix's body with her sword drawn. The Hollow that was standing before her had to have been an Arrancar of some type.

"Bring despair to all, Utsukushii Warui Yume*." I heard Aniko say as she placed her hand along the flat side of her katana and as shadows started to swirl madly around her.

Is this her power? I have a whole lot more questions to ask her when I get a chance to ask them. My attention was drawn back to Aniko as she began to fight the Arrancar in the middle of the parking lot. The way that she fought was almost like a beautiful dancing nightmare.

* * *

_Warui Yume - means nightmare._

_Utsukushii - means beautiful_

_The name of Aniko's zanpakutou all together means A Beautiful Nightmare._

* * *

**Please review! Go down and click on that happy little button and you will make my day so nice! Please review my faithful readers! Let me know what you think about the name of Aniko's zanpakutou, do you like it, do you love it, do you hate it or do you just not care. I really want to know what you think about it so put your opinion in your reviews! Oh, and I will be posting up the first chapter of my second story so keep an eye out for: Black Panther Shadow. **


End file.
